


January 1st, Ace

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Brother-Sister Relationships, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace's Birthday, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Rival Relationship, Roger is Alive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Et si Gol D. Roger n'était pas mort et avait fini par retourner auprès de Rouge pour élever tranquillement leur fils ?
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	January 1st, Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo !!! Je suis TRÈS contente de vous retrouver pour l’anniversaire de notre allumette d’amour ! Je dois avouer que lorsque j’ai eu l’idée de ce recueil, c’était à lui que j’avais pensé avant tout, alors autant vous dire que j’avais hâte d’y être !!  
> Comme à chaque fois, je ne sais pas si ce texte est réellement ce que je voulais pour rendre hommage à Ace, mais il me plaît et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l’écrire !  
> Contrairement aux autres, il s’agit là d’une « uchronie » ou d’un canon divergence, dont je vous laisse découvrir l’histoire…  
> Enjoy :)

Les rayons du soleil le frappèrent de plein fouet et il ne sut pas vraiment si le jour venait soudainement de se lever ou si lui-même venait simplement de se réveiller. Il tourna rapidement la tête pour échapper à cette agression lumineuse et papillonna des paupières pour chasser les brumes du sommeil.

Ses yeux noirs s’ouvrirent sur sa petite chambre aux murs de pierre blanche. Il se laissa le temps de se réveiller en zieutant la pièce, s’attardant sur son bureau enseveli sous sa tonne de vêtements en vrac -bien qu’il s’agît essentiellement de pantalons et shorts en tout genre et de quelques rares chemises-, sur son armoire évidemment vide et son petit pouf dans lequel il aimait se vautrer après être rentré d’une longue journée.

Une chambre sommaire et banale, mais pour le peu de temps qu’il y passait, cela lui était amplement suffisant.

Il préférait largement passer du temps au dehors, à parcourir son immense île de long en large et à rêver de futures aventures en mer qui l’attendaient dans un avenir prochain.

Avenir pas si lointain, finalement. Puisqu’après tout, dans quelques jours, une nouvelle année commençait.

Dans quelques jours, Gol D. Ace aurait 17 ans.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu ses 17 ans, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Une intuition comme une autre. Son père était un peu plus vieux que lui lorsqu’il avait pris la mer et il l’avait même plusieurs fois encouragé à partir dès qu’il se sentirait prêt, après tout. Mais 17 ans paraissaient être un bon âge à Ace. Surtout lorsqu’il voyait l’expression voilée d’inquiétude de sa mère lorsqu’il évoquait son départ prochain.

Et en parlant d’elle, ce fut le premier visage qu’il vit en descendant au rez-de-chaussée de leur petite maison pour aller déjeuner. Elle était aux fourneaux justement et se retourna brièvement pour lui offrir un sourire rayonnant dont elle avait le secret.

\- Bonjour mon Petit Ventre ! le salua-t-elle, ce qui lui provoqua un léger sourire. Il avait pourtant l’habitude ce petit surnom affectueux faisant écho à son estomac sans fond, mais il le faisait toujours rire de temps à autres.

\- Coucou Manman. Ça va ce matin ?

Il déposa furtivement un baiser sur sa joue et s’installa à table avec toute la grâce du monde, se laissant servir comme un bon adolescent fainéant qu’il était. Il zieuta le reste de la grande pièce circulaire qui comportait également le partie salon et l’entrée, s’étonnant du calme qui régnait dans la maison.

\- Quelque chose de particulier de prévu aujourd’hui ? Lui demanda doucement Rouge.

\- Pas vraiment. J’irai certainement continuer les finitions sur le bateau, mais à part ça… J’vais flâner, comme d’habitude.

\- Tu as bien raison. Profite-donc du calme de l’île avant ton départ…

Une fois encore, Ace aperçut cette fugace expression inquiète sur les traits si doux mais tout de même un peu usés de sa mère. Il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et lui attrapa même le bras pour l’empêcher de retourner à sa vaisselle.

\- Manman, ça va aller. T’as déjà oublié qui était mon père ou quoi ? s’amusa-t-il, faisant tripler de taille le sourire de Rouge.

\- Malheureusement non, mais si tu as ses capacités de navigation, j’ai de bonnes raisons de m’inquiéter, tu ne penses pas… ?

Ace rit à cela et la porte s’ouvrit au même moment avec fracas, comme si le loup avait été appelé. Mais ce fut pourtant une jeune fille de treize ans à peine, rousse aux cheveux courts et coiffés en bataille, arborant de toutes petites tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et aux yeux aussi noirs que les siens qui arriva en trombe, présentant fièrement plusieurs poissons à bout de bras.

\- Manman, regarde ce qu’on a eu ce matin !! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh, ils sont gros ! commenta Rouge alors que la demoiselle balançait ses acquisitions sur la table, juste à côté d’Ace.

\- Ann, mets-pas ça là bordel, j’suis en train de déjeuner !

\- T’avais qu’à te lever plus tôt !!

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à se grogner dessus sous le rire attendri de leur mère, lorsqu’un « ours » entra à son tour dans la maison.

\- Allons les gamins, vous prenez pas la tête de bon matin comme ça !!

Le rire sonore et enjoué de Gol D. Roger résonna dans la pièce alors qu’Ann récupérait ses poissons en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- C’est elle qui commence ! Râla-t-il.

\- Papa, dis-lui de se lever plus tôt pour venir pêcher avec nous, ça lui ferait les pieds un peu ! répondit la plus jeune en lui tirant la langue alors qu’elle s’enfuyait à l’étage.

Ace sentit une main forte se déposer lourdement sur sa tête pour lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux, à son grand agacement.

\- Ann a raison, Ace : ça te ferait du bien de te lever plus tôt pour profiter de l’air marin avec nous !

Il se dégagea de la prise de son père d’un mouvement sec et typique de l’adolescent rejetant toute interaction affectueuse pour retourner se coller le nez dans son petit déjeuner en marmonnant.

Ne s’en formalisant pas une seule seconde, Roger prit place à table à ses côtés pour raconter leur matinée à son épouse. Il raconta qu’Ann et lui avaient assisté à une amusante dispute de vieux marins entre eux, d’un vol à l’étalage qu’ils avaient pu apercevoir au loin, ou encore des vagues agitées qui avaient bien fait balloter leur petite barque. Ace ne l’écouta que d’une oreille, mais au bout d’un moment, il lança un long regard en coin à son géniteur.

\- … Quoi ? finit par lui demander Roger en souriant d’amusement.

\- Nan nan rien… Enfin… Quand je t’entends parler comme un vieux marin à la retraire comme ça, j’me demande toujours si c’est vraiment toi le pirate de légende qui a fait le tour du monde et qui a mis le Gouvernement Mondial à ses pieds…

Roger explosa de rire.

\- Mais _je suis_ un vieux marin à la retraite, dans l’fond !

Il se leva en riant toujours dans sa barbe touffue qui accompagnait sa magnifique moustache depuis de longues années à présent et prit la relève de Rouge pour le repas du midi.

\- Ton père a toujours été un homme simple, tu sais… commenta Rouge en prenant la place de son époux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a un jour été à la tête d’une flotte entière de pirates qu’il ne peut pas se détendre en écoutant de vieux marins s’insulter… !

Ace ne répondit rien, restant tout de même un peu perplexe.

\- … Et rappelle-moi pourquoi t’as subitement décidé de prendre ta retraite, déjà ? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- … Parce que j’avais fait ce que j’avais à faire, répondit tranquillement la légende sans même se retourner.

Il haussa un sourcil à cette réponse, se tournant vers sa mère pour l’interroger du regard.

\- Il était malade aussi, souviens-toi… lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ! s’exclama-t-il. La fameuse maladie incurable que le vieux Crocus a fini par soigner miraculeusement ?

Roger émit un petit grognement d’agacement à cela, lui tournant toujours le dos.

\- Ne rigole pas, le gronda Rouge, nous avons vraiment cru que…

\- Ma chérie, laisse ce p’tit effronté faire sa crise d’ado dans son coin, va ! déclara soudainement Roger en leur faisant face, un petit sourire en coin. Je sais que tu as du mal avec le fait que j’ai préféré « m’enterrer » ici plutôt que de continuer mes aventures, Ace. Mais je suppose que le jour où t’auras une famille toi aussi, tu comprendras peut-être un peu plus mon choix…

Le plus jeune pouffa à cela.

\- J’compte pas forcément avoir une famille un jour, alors comme ça…

Et au même moment, un cri venant de l’extérieur leur parvint.

\- Ace !! Bouge-toi !!

Les trois tournèrent la tête de concert vers la porte d’entrée toujours fermée, avant que l’adolescent n’avale le reste de son petit-déjeuner d’un coup, fourre son assiette vide entre les mains de son paternel et ne s’éjecte de sa chaise pour presque courir vers l’entrée.

\- Tu manges pas avec nous ?! Lui demanda Roger.

\- Tu vois bien que j’viens de manger !

\- Mets quelque chose sur ton dos, s’il te plaît ! le supplia presque Rouge avec un regard inquiet.

Il se tourna brièvement vers elle avant de sortir, explosant de rire.

\- Quand il fera moins vingt dehors, peut-être !

Il sortit de la maison en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, enfournant ses mains dans les poches pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui menaient à la petite grille de leur jardin d’un pas tranquille. Derrière ladite grille, un géant roux semblait l’attendre.

\- Yo Kidd ! le salua-t-il joyeusement.

Eustass Kidd se tourna vers lui pour lui envoyer un sourire carnassier.

\- Magne-toi vieille feignasse, il y a un bateau énorme qui vient d’accoster au port : faut qu’tu viennes voir ça !!

\- Oh, sérieux ?!

Les deux amis se lancèrent donc vers leur destination au pas de course. Le roux et Ace se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années à présent, leur âge et leur tempérament similaires les rapprochant assez -malgré un très mauvais départ ponctué de rivalité sous-jacente et d’engueulades constantes-, pour qu’ils deviennent aujourd’hui ce qu’ils avoueraient honteusement être des meilleurs amis. De plus, leur amour commun de la liberté et des aventures les avait décidés à prendre la mer ensemble lorsque le temps serait venu.

Dommage qu’aucun des deux ne veuille laisser la place de capitaine à l’autre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au port et, comme Kidd lui avait annoncé, un immense bâtiment y était amarré. Et en y regardant d’un peu plus près, Ace donnait sa main à couper qu’il s’agissait d’un ancien trois mâts de la Marine. Il savait que la plupart des bâtiments avaient été réquisitionnés et retapés pour être transformés en navires de transports en tout genre, et rares étaient les bâtiments qui arboraient encore les couleurs de ce qu’était auparavant la Marine, avant la grande guerre contre la flotte de Roger... Pourtant celui-ci, même s’il arborait bel et bien le nouveau drapeau de la Marine, avait gardé ses couleurs bleu-vert typique du granit marin non repeint.

\- Pourquoi il est de cette couleur ce bateau ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

\- C’est la première question que tu t’poses ? grogna Kidd à ses côtés. Tu t’demandes pas plutôt ce qu’autant de Marines peuvent bien venir foutre au fin fond de South Blue ?

Ace haussa les épaules. Son ami n’avait pas tort, mais la couleur du navire continuait de le perturber en priorité.

Ils se mêlèrent rapidement au petit attroupement de curieux qui s’attardaient sur l’immense trois mâts qui rendait les petites embarcations de pêche pitoyables à côté, apercevant des Marines ici et là qui semblaient plutôt détendus, puisque certains papotaient avec des badauds pendant que d’autres se rendaient déjà à la taverne du coin.

\- Eh ben, ça s’branle bien les couilles à la Marine… commenta dédaigneusement Kidd à cette vision. Si ton paternel avait fait le ménage correctement à l’époque, j’suis sûr qu’il y aurait plus tous ces branleurs qui nous font croire qu’ils veillent sur nous !

Ace rit légèrement en entendant le roux partir dans une nouvelle tirade « d’âge d’or de la piraterie qui s’est perdue » ou encore de « bon vieux temps des pillages et des bains de sang », tel un jeune-vieux qu’il était. Bien qu’au fond, il comprenait le sentiment de Kidd. Son père avait mis fin involontairement à la légendaire ère de la piraterie en atteignant Laugh Tale, en résolvant l’énigme légendaire du siècle oublié et en s’asseyant sur le monde pour devenir le Roi des pirates. Rares étaient ceux qui remettaient en question son autorité naturelle encore aujourd’hui, alors qu’il n’allait prêter main forte à son immense flotte guidée par Rayleigh que de temps à autres. Surtout avec Barbe Blanche derrière qui veillait au grain.

Gol D. Roger était peut-être officiellement à la retraite, mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’abattre Kaidô qui avait menacé de détruire le pays chéri de son ami cher Kozuki Oden, comme cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’éviter que Big Mom n’étende son territoire jusqu’à la paisible île des Hommes-Poissons. Les mers étaient unies et relativement tranquilles à l’heure d’aujourd’hui, et les rares pirates qui semaient encore le trouble se heurtaient rapidement aux deux capitaines légendaires, ainsi qu’à la succession prometteuse qu’ils avaient engendré en la personne de Shanks le Roux ou encore Baggy le Clown, pour ne citer qu’eux.

Difficile dans de telles circonstances de rêver encore de devenir un pirate avide d’aventures, et pourtant. C’était le rêve absolu d’Ace et de Kidd, car au-delà des meurtres et des pillages, il y avait la liberté avant tout. Et ça, nombre de jeunes aventuriers l’avaient bien compris et continuaient tout de même de prendre la mer chaque jour. Voir un navire pirate approcher de son île n’était plus si effrayant désormais, puisque la plupart des équipages, à l’instar des Pirates de Roger à l’époque, ne faisaient que se promener au gré de leurs envies.

En ce sens, il était d’une indéfectible logique que le Marine n’ait moins de travail. Comme il était d’une indéfectible logique que ses membres se soient un peu ramollis.

Les deux amis décidèrent de ne pas s’attarder, faisant rapidement demi-tour pour se rendre à la crique où mouillait leur petit bateau qu’ils retapaient depuis des mois en vue de leur départ. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques finitions mineures à réaliser, mais le jour du départ qui approchait à grands pas les excitait comme jamais. Kidd s’était souvent plaint auprès du brun à propos de cette date butoir étrange des 17 ans, et même s’il avait de nombreuses fois cherché à le faire changer d’avis pour qu’ils n’embarquent plus tôt, il n’avait jamais poussé le bouchon jusqu’à annoncer qu’il partait sans lui pour ne pas l’attendre, non.

Et il n’était pas question d’attendre ses propres 17 ans également, comme Ace l’avait déjà proposé. De toute façon, Kidd les aurait neuf jours à peine après lui, alors à quoi bon.

Comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée à flâner et installer leur bateau, plaisantant, faisant des plans sur la comète, se tirant dans les pattes pour rire, se battant même l’un contre l’autre de temps à autres. Et lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Kidd annonça qu’il rentrait. Il avait une famille nombreuse qui l’attendait chez lui. Et aîné oblige, il aidait beaucoup sa mère à la maison.

Les deux garçons retournèrent donc au village en papotant et se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Il était encore tôt, mais Ace avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille bruyante.

Et quelle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu’ils avaient des invités lorsqu’il pénétra dans la maison.

\- Oh, Ace !! Tu tombes à pique !! s’exclama son père.

Il observa brièvement les deux hommes et reconnut immédiatement le vieux Monkey D. Garp, la légende de la Marine, faisant rapidement le lien avec la présence du mystérieux bâtiment accosté au port. La dernière fois que le vieil ami-rival de son père était venu leur rendre visite remontait déjà à quelques années, mais Ace n’arriva tout de même pas à réprimer le frisson d’appréhension qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu’il croisa le regard aussi autoritaire qu’espiègle du vieil homme, le souvenir de son poing rageur lui caressant doucement le crâne étant encore bien trop vif dans sa mémoire.

\- Ace, ça fait longtemps gamin ! le salua Garp en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Tu as bien grandi, dis-moi ! Toujours la tête dure ??

Il grimaça à cette question pendant que son enfoiré de père hurlait de rire derrière et que sa mère gloussait. Parents indignes qu’ils étaient.

Puis, ses yeux glissèrent sur le second invité. Un jeune garçon de l’âge d’Ann environ, brun, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux grands ouverts et l’air un peu niais.

\- Ah, oui ! continua le Marine en voyant les deux garçons s’observer longuement. Je te présente mon petit-fils, Luffy ! C’est un bon garçon bien que ses parents ne l’aient élevé comme un cochon borné, mais puisqu’il veut suivre les traces de son grand-père et devenir Marine, je lui pardonne ses stupidités !

\- Yo ! le salua nonchalamment Luffy à son tour en levant le plat de sa main vers lui.

\- … Salut, lui répondit Ace, légèrement hésitant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rencontre lui paraissait… Particulière.

Idée qui ne fit que se renforcer durant le repas, lorsqu’il découvrit que Luffy, mis son incroyable idiotie de côté, avait beaucoup de points en commun avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux deux incroyables ventres sur pattes comme le souligna Rouge, deux entêtés, deux farceurs, deux aventuriers, deux rêveurs…

Deux « D ».

À la différence qu’Ace deviendrait d’ici peu un pirate pendant que Luffy deviendrait un jour un Marine.

Ce soir-là, Ace se fit la réflexion que cette rencontre était peut-être un signe du destin.

Car après tout, dans les années qui suivirent, lorsque l’équipage des Spades Pirates talonnait celui d’Eustass « Captain » Kidd dans la course pour atteindre Laugh Tale, Monkey D. Luffy le jeune Marine talentueux n’était jamais très loin derrière pour essayer de leur mettre le grapin dessus.

Et l’année où Ace amarra enfin sur l’île légendaire marquée par le sceau de son père, il ne fut que peu étonné de trouver encore une fois Luffy sur ses talons. Les Marines accostèrent peu de temps après, les Spades les attendant de pied ferme pour les chasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce qui était devenu la Terre Sacrée des pirates du monde entier.

Mais au grand étonnement du fils de Roger, Luffy éclata de rire lorsqu’il lui fit enfin face, avant de suggérer à ses hommes de retourner à leur bateau.

\- Salut, Ace ! Désolé, on est presque arrivé en même temps ! J’espère que j’t’ai pas gâché ton moment ??

Ace haussa un sourcil tout en souriant à son plus grand rival.

\- Non, t’en fais pas. Je dois encore aller fouiller les trésors planqués au fond de l’île, mon moment viendra bien assez tôt… Dès que j’serais débarrassé de toi et de ta clique de pots de colle, en soi !

Luffy rit de nouveau à cela.

\- Ah parce que tu veux te battre ?? s’étonna-t-il sans perdre son sourire lumineux.

Les yeux d’Ace s’écarquillèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Bah… Ouais, comme d’hab’, quoi. Pas toi ?

\- Ça me ferait marrer, mais pas forcément !

Il se gratta les cheveux, perdu.

\- Avant je me battais contre toi pour t’attraper, expliqua Luffy, mais maintenant que t’es arrivé à destination, ça sert plus à rien ! J’ai perdu, t’as gagné ! Les pirates ont encore vaincu la Marine !

Son rire typique résonna de nouveau sur la plage pendant que le pirate en face de lui restait bouche-bée.

\- L’aventure, c’était de te courir après, continua-t-il. Ça a plus rien de fun maintenant que c’est fini, tu crois pas ? Va vite falloir que je trouve quelqu’un d’autre à chasser. Peut-être que j’vais aller embêter Kidd vu qu’il est à la bourre… T’en penses quoi ?

Finalement, Ace lui rendit son sourire lorsqu’il comprit enfin où son rival voulait en venir.

Finalement, jusqu’au bout, ils étaient semblables, tous les deux. Leur désir d’aventure était aussi fort l’un que l’autre.

Même après que la volonté du D ne soit arrivée à son but ultime avec Roger, elle continuait tout de même de guider les âmes avides de liberté à travers les mers. Et Ace et Luffy étaient loin d’être en reste.

Ce soir-là, Marines et pirates célébraient ensemble leur arrivée sur Laugh Tale, buvant et mangeant à s’en exploser la tête et la panse. Ace et Luffy n’étaient plus rivaux, mais officiellement amis.

Entre deux chopes de bière qui claquèrent l’une contre l’autre, ils se demandèrent même s’ils n’étaient pas destinés à devenir amis depuis le tout début.

… Dans une autre vie peut-être, qui savait…

.

* * *

_Foire aux duos 173 : Eustass Kidd & Portgas D. Ace_

_Quatre cent vingt et unième « Et si » : Et si Roger n'était pas mort ?_

_A comme Ace_

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

_Défi couple 477 : Roger x Rouge_

_Personnage 103 : Luffy (One Piece)_

_Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°181 - Contrainte : Vos perso sont un fratrie - se disputer_

_Mot du 14/07/2020 : Bateau_

_Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 290 : Cuisiner en famille_

**Author's Note:**

> Mon allumeeeeeeeeeette ♥♥♥ Souhaitons –lui un très bon anniversaire, et aussi et surtout à notre merveilleux Eichiro Oda, sans qui nous ne pourrions pas écrire autant de stupidités sur nos personnages d’amour !!
> 
> Et surtout je vous souhaite une bonne année 2020 ! :D
> 
> J’vous dis à dans dix jour pour KIDDOU !!!


End file.
